


I Told You I Was A Hero

by Jen425



Series: Inexplicable Tokusatsu crossovers [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crossover, GERALD THE OMNIPRESENT, Gen, Injury, M/M, inspired by an RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The one where Micchy gets an Another Zangetsu RideWatch shoved into his hands and basically regresses back to his 16yo murder self, and somehow that’s just the premise
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Houjou Emu & Izu & Kagami Hiiro & Kujou Kiriya & Kureshima Mitsuzane, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Series: Inexplicable Tokusatsu crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779067
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	I Told You I Was A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meitaroangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/gifts).



> Inspired by a Discord RP. Which was inspired by a Tweet I made. 😇😇😇🍇
> 
> Surprisingly, this is Canon to my Canon, and it takes place in mid 2020both universes, post-Zi-O and post at least two thirds of my Zi-O aftermath, obviously a bit before our current place in Zero-One

Tokiwa Sougo’s attack (with a conveniently possessed Zangetsu RideWatch provided by the Man of Beginning) hits home moments after Another Zangetsu’s does, so Hojo Emu, Kagami Hiiro, and Hiden Aruto are able to watch both go down, as their own fight with the new Time Jacker wannabe was defeated.

The man that had been Another Zangetsu, who’d laughed and said “why did I think I could change and help them? You should get out of my way, because I know you can’t” is no more. Instead he just sort of blinks. Looks up and around.

“Shit,” he says. “Guess I’m still sixteen and stupid.”

The man that had been a new Zangetsu and then Another Zangetsu falls back against the pavement and laughs until they turn into quiet sobs, and Emu’s heart aches because he does not know this man but he knows his own heart’s other half, and knows the way Parado cries when he remembers his sins, so he’s about to go over, when, well…

this about when the duck walks inexplicably past.

This is Also around when Izu brings up the other issue at hand, however.

“Aruto-shachou, Doctors, Zi-O is injured,” she says. “He appears to be in need of medical care.”

Kureshima Mitsuzane jumps to standing, as Emu and Hiiro immediately run to check Sougo over.

As they’re checking, of course, Kujo Kiriya shows up.

Emu’s face lights up, and he runs to Kiriya, by this point trusting his fellow doctor enough to check his partner after a battle, as well.

“Kiriya, what are you doing here?”

“The giant rainbow explosion led me here, Ace, and I was worried since you didn’t answer my calls,” Kiriya replies. “did God make his presence known, or is this something different?”

“Something different,” Hiiro says, focusing on checking the severely injured younger Rider over. “One of Zi-O’s villain types. He’s in bad shape, though.”

Kiriya nods.

“We should get him to a hospital, then,” Mitsuzane says, as Kiriya opens his phone and Aruto goes “Izu?”

The humagear’s call goes in much quicker. Those who aren’t doctors themselves follow quickly behind.

  
  
  


“We had no idea he was an enemy, except Sougo,” Aruto says. “It was like he flipped a switch.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mitsuzane says for the hundredth time. “I’ve tried not to act that way for… several years, now.”

“Don’t worry too hard,” Kiriya says, as well, because “I’ve heard of other monsters’ powers who corrupt.”

Mitsuzane shakes his head.

“No, I used to be truly like that,” he says. “Or maybe deep down I still am. I used to be… I’m still an Armored Rider, Armored Rider Ryugen, even though the others call themselves Kamen Riders now, and… well, there’s a reason for that.”

It’s been years but he still knows his sins, even if he’s grown into accepting them.

“Well, I assure _you_ that there are worse people than you who’ve called themselves Kamen Riders,” Kiriya says easily, thinking of Dan Masamune’s crazed grin and Dan Kuroto still out on the loose after Lovelica’s recent revival, and Aruto nods in agreement , grimly thinking of Gai’s smug face and all the people and Humagears both who he’s broken or used.

Mitsuzane hmms, but doesn’t allow himself to consider.

They don’t know that he sold out the world so he could rule it, all for the sake of people who hated his actions but for some reason had still taken him back.

That’s more than enough for him, really.

“I’ll pay his hospital bill, at least,” he offers.

  
  
  


Emu and Hiiro walk out of the operating room, and the pediatrician immediately collapses into Kiriya’s arms.

“I’m so tired,” he says, quietly, because the events leading up to that fight had happened right as a long shift ended, and Emu had stayed focused enough not to need a switch during the surgery, and, if anything else happens, he probably will handle it but he doesn’t think he wants to. Kiriya laughs, and he hugs him.

“Date night with Poppy, Ace?” He asks. Emu just hmms and collapses further into him.

“Too tired.”

“You really are something, Ace.”

Hiiro breaks the rather sickening pda with a roll of his eyes, trying to ignore how much it hurts after Saki’s third death before his eyes and the fight with Taiga that he still doesn’t know how to deal with.

“If you’re done, Coroner, Pediatrician,” he says.

Emu pouts and whispers “I have a name, you know,” in Kiriya’s ear, who laughs and says “I know, Ace.” Still, they separate enough to both be looking at Hiiro and the others, so…

Hiiro supposes it’s good enough. 

“The boy should be fine,” Hiiro says. “His Driver seems to be the type which granted some amount of increased healing ability.”

“That’s good,” Aruto says, smiling, and Mitsuzane tries not to physically melt from the relief of having not killed the boy who couldn’t have been much older than himself, when he became a Rider. He only mostly succeeds.

“Yeah,” he says. “Again, I’m really sorry, everyone.”

“For what?”

Sougo, you see, Sougo who has the powers of a god and two fellows for predecessors, one of whom is still close with the situation’s guilty party, is healed enough already to stand behind his predecessors and successor until they notice him, which they finally do.

“Zi-O,” Mitsuzane says, surprised.

“You’re awake, Sougo?” Aruto asks.

“He had been standing near us for 87 seconds prior to announcing his presence, Aruto-shachou,” Izu offers, at her President’s obvious confusion. Aruto lets out a squawk.

“And you didn’t say anything?” He asks. Izu doesn’t see the problem, though, and the others appear to be smiling.

“I apologize,” she says, with a small bow.

“Your robot is very polite,” Hiiro points out. Aruto blinks.

“Ah… she’s not my robot, exactly,” he says. “She’s a Humagear, and, since she’s reached Singularity, she’s my assistant by choice, so…”

“That makes sense,” Sougo says. “I mean, if the Humagears could stage a revolution, they could probably develop full sentience.”

Aruto points to him.

“Exactly.”

Emu makes himself fully separate from Kiriya for a moment.

“Sougo,” he says, “you should go sit down.”

Sougo is all but a god, whenever he can remember and therefore summon Oma Zi-O, but he is still a bit lightheaded.

“Okay, Doctor Emu,” he says. But, before he does, he turns to Mitsuzane “oh, by the way, Gaim showed up in my dreams and said you weren’t really like that, anymore, that you were a Rider yourself, so I’m sorry for distrusting you from the start.”

Mitsuzane blinks.

“Oh,” he says, before laughing. “Yeah, that sounds like Kouta. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Sougo just shrugs.

“I’ve had friends fight me before,” he says. “And predecessors, if we’re counting Genm and Tsukasa.”

“We aren’t,” Kiriya says, rather gleefully. “God’s just a loser, and Tsukasa is… Tsukasa. Wouldn’t mind being able to find the loser, though.”

“Kiriya…” Emu says, from where he’s once again all but collapsed on him, standing up.

“I think Kouta mentioned Tsukasa,” Mitsuzane says. “He was a part of the thing with the Badan Empire, I believe.”

But that had been back when he was plotting Kouta’s murder, so he can’t remember the details.

He looks at the time. Shit. He has to get back to work, since the Helheim Relief Division is seeing significant new tasks for the first time in years, ever since Kaito grew off a branch of his tree, fittingly like a fruit. He relays as such to the others.

“That last bit is probably my fault,” Sougo says, raising his hand, awkwardly. “I tried to reset the timeline to make everyone’s stories less painful. It’s had some weird effects.”

Hiiro clenches his fist, and wonders how the current situation could be “less painful”, but he figures it _could_ actually be worse, so…

Emu blinks, turning back around

“Wait, Kaito?” He asks. “I know him! Well, maybe… did he use a banana lock?”

Mitsuzane blinks.

“Yeah,” he says. “Kamen Rider Baron.”

Kiriya, who has been avoiding telling Emu he remembers Gorider because he can still remember Emu begging them not to do it, not to stop Genm, quickly spins the conversation around.

“Well, it was nice to meet a grape, I think,” he says. It’s a terrible derailment but it works.

Mitsuzane hears the rather obvious derailment, and almost calls the others Rider out on it, but it’s Hiiro who shakes his head, not Kiriya, so Mitsuzane supposes he can see if Kaito will tell him later.

“It was nice to meet a… bike,” he offers. Kiriya smirks like the words are a compliment.

“Of course,” he says.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, to pay Zi-O’s hospital bill,” Mitsuzane tells them doctors. Hiiro and Emu nod. Sougo laughs.

“Please call me Sougo,” Sougo says. Mitsuzane nods.

“Of course, Sougo,” he says. “Well, bye, and one last apology for the chaos.”

Kiriya hmms.

“The Ace and I should get home, too, before he falls asleep. We’re both off duty do it should be fine.”

Emu nods.

“I could stay if I’m needed…”

“Go home, Emu,” Hiiro says. “I can handle the rest, here.”

Emu nods, and he leaves with Kiriya in a different direction from Mitsuzane.

Aruto turns to Sougo.

“So can I leave without an attempted memory wipe, this time?” He asks. “I really don’t want to fight you when you’re hurt. It would be a bit… _time_ consuming.”

“A play on the basis of Zi-O’s powers, and the word for it,” Izu immediately explains.

“Izu!”

Hiiro is convinced that he is still somehow the sanest person here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
